Une lettre pour toi
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Parce que je ne suis pas si naïve qu'on ne le pense, et que l'encre de mes mots est plus puissante que la parole. Parce que l'amour est un sentiment complexe que je ne saurais expliquer.Parce que la vie est souvent triste.Mais surtout parce que c'est toi.


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima !

Voila un petit One shot pour vous. Je suis malade alors j'en profite pour écrire ! Un petit air de nostalgie dans cette fic qui respire l'amour.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas !<p>

* * *

><p>Je connais tous les membres de la guilde, par cœur. Je peux citer chaque tempérament, chaque habitude, chaque préférence de mes amis de Fairy Tail, et c'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Pourtant, tu m'échappes, jusqu'à il y a quelque temps, je pensais te connaître autant que les autres, tes façons d'agir m'étaient familières et je pouvais aisément savoir ce que tu pensais rien qu'en t'observant. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je ne comprend plus. Oui c'est le mot, je ne comprend pas. Je t'ai toujours vu à la guilde, tu étais toujours là. On se parlait deux minutes, tu partais en mission et tu revenais quelques jours ou quelques mois après. Je ne m'étais jamais inquiétée, pourquoi aurais-je dû l'être après tout ? Tu n'étais pas une personne plus importante qu'une autre, un ami et encore… Tu n'as jamais été proche d'aucun de nous. Mais je continue à penser que chaque membre de Fairy Tail est un nakama, et pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais refusé mon aide. J'aide tout le monde. Je ne suis pas une fille méchante, et Lucy me décrit comme quelqu'un d'altruiste et de naïf. Mais je ne suis pas si innocente que ça, et toi et Ezra êtes sans doute les mieux placés pour le savoir. Lucy ne me connais pas depuis longtemps, elle ne sais pas comment j'étais avant que Lisanna ne disparaisse.<p>

Ce jour la, tout mon monde s'est effondré, je n'ai plus vu les choses de la même façon, j'ai compris que la vie ne se résumais qu'à une longue suite de malheurs, et j'ai essayé d'être là lorsque l'un de mes amis devait subir le poids de cette vie cruelle. Je me suis métamorphosée, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, je suis devenue un ange et j'ai cessé les missions, préférant laisser à Erza la joie de se battre. Je suis devenue la barman, celle que l'on vois chaque jour, mais à qui on ne fait pas vraiment attention. Celle à qui l'on raconte ses misères en cherchant un peu de réconfort, celle que l'on croit ignorante de beaucoup de choses. Disons que je suis devenue une tapisserie. Ne crois pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire, apporter un peu de sérénité à mes amis m'emplit de fierté et de joie. Voire évoluer tous mes amis jour après jour est une expérience inédite, chaque détail compte lorsque j'observe les scènes de vie quotidienne à la guilde. La façon dont Gajeel gonfle un peu plus son torse lorsqu'il passe près de Levy, ou alors le petit rougissement de Roméo quand Wendy lui propose à boire. Le regard insondable de Cana quand Gildarts marche près d'elle. Tous ces petits éléments qui font que je suis maintenant capable de connaître chaque pensé de chaque personne à tout moment.

Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'échappes, je te vois différemment, je vois chacun des détails qui te forment, et pourtant je suis incapable de les analyser. S'en est frustrant. Je te vois mieux que quiconque et pourtant je ne te vois pas. Je remarque la façon dont tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux, je remarque les muscles de tes bras se tendre lorsque tu parles au Maître, mais je ne comprend pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tous ces détails signifient. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, de t'observer minutieusement lorsque tu es là. Et je me rend compte que c'est par pur plaisir car j'ai cessé de chercher à te comprendre. Je suis capable de voir en toi autre chose que l'homme viril et constamment de mauvaise humeur. Moi, je peux voir un garçon aux cheveux blonds hurler intérieurement contre lui-même. Je vois quelqu'un qui souffre plus que n'importe qui, et qui cherche à le cacher. Je vois un enfant qui ne trouve aucun repère dans ce monde trop vaste pour lui. Je vois quelqu'un qui a toujours cherché à se faire comprendre mais qui n'y est jamais parvenue. Et pourtant, je ne vois pas le reste, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ne pas te mélanger. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un sourire sur ton visage, juste ce rictus contrarié en permanence. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je vois chez les autres.

La douleur ne se partage-t-elle pas ? Les hommes ne sont-ils pas fais pour se parler et se comprendre ? Quel est donc ce secret qui te ronge de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Et surtout pourquoi ne fais-tu confiance à personne ?

Dans une lettre il est souvent plus simple de faire passer à l'autre ce que l'on pense, je ne serai jamais capable de te dire ce que je te dis droit dans les yeux. Les mots sont plus fort que la parole, alors dis moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Cela fait quelque temps déjà que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai passé tant de moments à analyser les réactions et les sentiments de mes amis que je suis capable de comprendre ce que je ressens. Oui c'est bien de l'amour, un amour puissant et dévastateur qui m'emplit à la fois d'euphorie et de tristesse. Et tu l'a compris tu en es le seul responsable. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne serai jamais amoureuse, que j'étais destinée à observer de loin les couples de notre guilde se former, et que dans dix ans, les enfant de Lucy et Grey courront vers moi en hurlant « Tata Mira ! ». Et pourtant me voila moi, en train de déclarer ma flamme à la personne la plus saugrenue de la guilde. J'imagine d'ici ta réaction, tu vas froisser ma lettre et la jeter dans la première poubelle qui vient. Détruisant dans le même temps mon cœur qui a toujours donné sans jamais recevoir. Mais loin de moi l'idée de t'en vouloir, en réalité, je souhaitais juste te dire à toi le solitaire qui a osé attaquer sa propre famille que, non, tu n'es pas seul. Que tu trouveras toujours en moi le refuge que j'offre aux membres lorsqu'ils ne vont pas bien. Et que je suis prête à partager tes malheurs, à les combattre avec toi.

Lucy a raison je suis naïve, mais je m'en fiche car ce qui m'importe le plus maintenant, c'est toi. C'est toi et tes cheveux courts. Toi et ta cicatrice qui te rend tellement désirable. Toi et tes écouteurs que tu gardes vissés sur tes oreilles à longueur de temps. Toi et ton regard absent lorsque tu te sens mal. Toi et tes yeux qui peuvent se faire si cruels face à tes ennemis. Levy m'a un jour dit « Aimer c'est facile, mais le plus difficile c'est de se faire aimer par celui qu'on aime. » Cette phrase n'a jamais autant pris de sens pour moi que maintenant. Car pour moi, qui sait que jamais ton cœur ne battra de la même façon que le mien en pensant à toi, c'est douloureux. Comme si on creusait un trou dans ma poitrine. Pourtant cette blessure, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, et je préfère mourir plutôt que cesser de t'aimer.

Il y a des moments où j'aimerai quitter Fairy Tail, observer le monde. Partir pour ne plus jamais revenir, voyager là où personne n'est encore allé. Lorsque j'entend Grey me raconter sa dernière mission, je me dis que je pourrais très bien m'en aller moi aussi. Mais mon frère et ma sœur me retiennent, tout comme toi. Alors je reste, et j'écoute, encore et encore ce que mes amis me disent en souriant bêtement. En me disant que cette situation continuera surement toujours. Ma vie est éphémère, mais mon amour, lui, n'a aucune limite. Tu sais j'ai un péché mignon, le chocolat, dès que je ne vais pas bien, je mange tout le chocolat qui me tombe sous la main. Depuis que je suis toute petite je fais ça. Et ça me fais un bien fou, en ce moment même j'ai un carré de délicieux chocolat blanc entre les doigts, ça me rassure d'en avoir près de moi. Fermons cette parenthèse sur le chocolat.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de te dire ce que je ressent. Je veux te remercier, ce que j'éprouve grâce à toi, c'est merveilleux. Tu es capable de me faire changer d'humeur en un seul mot ou en un unique geste. Même la magie la plus puissante ne pourrait faire de telles prouesses. Sentir mon cœur s'emballer à chaque fois que ton regard accroche le mien, regarder les étoiles en me disant qu'elles ne sont rien comparés à ta beauté, ne sont-ce pas des choses féeriques ? Mais je sais que jamais tout cela n'ira plus loin et que je resterai éternellement à te regarder de loin. Tu ne me verra jamais autrement que comme la Mirajane gentille aux idées tordue. Pourtant face à toi je serais la Mira consumée par des flammes ardentes de passions et mon cœur ne cessera de s'emballer en ta présence.

Ce long courant électrique qui me traverse lorsque tes yeux jaunes me percutent de plein fouet, est-ce un effet de ta magie ? Ou bien est-ce mon amour qui me rend vulnérable à ce poing ? Comprends-tu que chaque jour je t'aime davantage ? Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain. Mais demain qui sait où je me trouverai, je serais peut être partie, loin d'ici et alors le seul souvenir que tout le monde aura de moi sera celui de la gentille Mira, qui ne comprend pas toujours tout. Mais toi, si demain je suis partie, tu auras la preuve de mon amour eternel, la preuve que je ne suis pas celle que l'on croit que je suis. Tu aura le privilège d'avoir connu la véritable Mirajane Strauss, celle qui était étouffée par une force trop puissante pour elle. C'est la seule faiblesse que je m'accorde, te dire que je t'aimes. Tu ne le sais surement pas mais je suis trop orgueilleuse pour montrer mes faiblesses aux autres, mes _véritables_ faiblesses. Alors prend cette lettre comme un don de moi-même, un partie de mon être que je t'offre pour preuve de ma sincérité. Et si un jour je décide de partir, sache que où que je soies, mes pensées iront toujours vers toi.

Mirajane.

Assit sur un banc en bois dans un jardin fleuri, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds tenait un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains. A mesure qu'il lisait les lignes, un sourire tendre se dessinait sur son visage pourtant naturellement renfrogné. Une fois sa lecture terminée il se dirigea vers une maison en pierres anciennes et alla dans la cuisine. En passant la porte il buta sur une petite poupée à l'effigie d'une célèbre mage de Fairy Tail aux cheveux argentés. Il la ramassa et la posa sur une commode en bois de pins. Il entra dans la pièce où une femme du même âge que lui chantonnait doucement en faisant la vaisselle. Il la saisit par les hanches et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte tendre et câline. Soudain une petite tête blonde entra dans la cuisine et saisit le morceau de papier de l'homme en rigolant. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers la jeune femme et dit :

-C'est quoi ça Maman ?

-C'est quelque chose de très précieux que ta mère m'a dit un jour, maintenant file d'ici j'ai des trucs à faire avec ta mère.

Un rire cristallin émana de la femme et le petit garçon s'en alla en rechignant.

-Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses Mira ?

Et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de la mage qui se dit que cette lettre n'avait décidément pas été une si mauvaise idée…

* * *

><p>C'est le deuxième One Shot que je fais ^^ Bon je suppose que vous avez tous trouvé qui est notre amoureux inconnu non ? Je pose quand même la question : Selon vous qui est la personne dont Mira est amoureuse ?<p>

Ensuite, je me suis toujours imaginée Mira comme ça, je ne la vois pas comme la fille presque sans intérêt du mangas. Je me la représente plus comme quelqu'un qui se cache derrière de nombreuses facettes, mais qui apprécie quand même ce qu'elle fait. Trouvez vous ma version de Mira bien ou alors elle n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec l'image que vous vous en faite ? En gros est-ce que cette Mira vous plaît ?  
>Maintenant à vous claviers mes amis ! "Sort son fouet"<p> 


End file.
